


Zen-Master

by frooit



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooit/pseuds/frooit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're two kinds of fucked up, or fucked over, however you look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zen-Master

You're two kinds of fucked up, or fucked over, however you look at it. But you're an insomniac and a partner in crime. Things can't get any better than this. 

Run around under cover of night and bash expensive cars' headlights in, the kind with all leather interior and gold instead of silver ornaments. Pulling down street signs, breaking windows, cutting power lines.

Can't sleep and end up counting all the scars and fresh wounds from fight club. Always bruised knuckles. A hole in the cheek from that time it never healed, but you kept poking it with your tongue. Bruises, bruises, more bruises, and a messed up wrist. Slammed down on cardboard that's supposed to save you from the immediate crack of concrete, but doesn't, and bent your hand around in a way it isn't supposed to. And that sting/throb isn't just the only thing keeping you up.

Yeah, this is your life. Welcome. It ends when you get up and do something about it.


End file.
